Shae
Shae is a Raider from the Locals faction fulfilling the role of a sniper infiltrator of the group. Bewitching enemies to sneak behind enemy lines and utilizing her powerful rifle to take enemies out at a distance. Biography Shae was the Custodia Prime of the mysteries and traditions of the aristocratic house of Rancidum Genus. Isolated from the reality of the lives of her people, Shae was unable to foresee the fall of her house to the humans until it was too late. Shae is adept at the ritual discipline of Mentis Nebula. Armed with it and with an iron will, Shae wants to return her house to its former glory. Skills Bewitch ''Shae'''' never liked drawing attention. Maybe that’s why she developed that particular ability when the humans invaded her planet: Shae can focus and project her inner Aleph towards the enemy to obfuscate their senses, making them believe that she is not there, while giving her victims the certainty of being watched, and that death is imminent.'' Shae can temporarily hide her presence from enemies making herself invisible for an 8 second duration and a .5 second cast time. Multiple enemies can be bewitched simultaneously so long as they are within the bewitching reticle while Shae is casting. Enemies cannot sense Shae as long as the bewitched enemy isn't fired upon, the player gets too close to the enemy, or Shae is injured. Certain cards can reduce the radius which enemies will be able to sense Shae's presence when she is in close proximity. Weapon Like Harec, Shae chose sniper rifles over the other weapons the humans brought to her planet. However, unlike Harec, Shae favours automatic plasma rifles with aim guidance systems. That way, she can focus her attention on charming her enemies with her ability, right before blowing their brains away. Shae uses plasma rifles which auto target enemies within the target reticle. Plasma rifles use projectiles, and although fast, at extreme distances shots will need to be led as they are not hit-scan. Charge speed of plasma rifles can be accelerated by accurately tracking the heads of enemies. The higher the charge, the higher the damage. The rifle will need to periodically vent after several shots. Higher charged shots increase the heat level of the rifle necessitating frequent venting / reloading. While venting Shae cannot perform any other actions or fire her weapon until she fully vents her weapon. Overview Shae can use her abilities to sneak in behind enemy lines and sew confusion and destruction. Her bewitch ability can be used offensively or defensively to either escape lethal situations, or close the gap on enemies taking cover without them knowing where she will approach from. Though Shae can be capable in close quarters combat, it is not recommended as her abilities and weapons take time to charge which put her at a disadvantage against more aggressive enemies. Like all locals, Shae excels in stress management, creating very little little stress while running or taking actions. This allows her to sneak around the battlefield without attracting much attention. Trivia When Spacelords was known as Raiders of the Broken Planet, Shae was originally unlocked by beating In Shock, the first mission of the Alien Myths campaignCategory:Locals Category:Raiders Category:Shae